New York Como deveria ter sido
by Desproza
Summary: New Directions esta em NY!De onde veio a inspiração?..Este é meu ponto de vista sobre como Light Up The World surgiu.Talvez eu continue,dependo de reviews :


**Como deveria ter sido.**

_(Clube Glee, Novas Direções,no quarto de hotel de Nova York antes das Nacionais,sem Sr Schue._

_Brittany,Artie e Puck acabaram de se apresentar_ _com 'My Cup' e Quinn dá a idéia de saírem para a cidade,para terem inspirações.)_

_Quin – Precisamos sair daqui._

_Rachel - Calma,não,não o Sr Schue nos deus instruções claras._

_Quinn – Para escrever uma música e o problema é que nossas únicas inspirações são colchões e copos._

_Puck – Quinn esta na capital artística do ,músicos,atores,dramaturgos,cada sonhador que já viveu,passou por esta cidade.E para realizar nossos sonhos,precisamos sair daqui._

_Finn - Pessoal,não acho isso uma boa idé temos que não compormos,perderemos._

_Zizes - Nã estão certos.Não consegue escutar a cidade nos chamando?_

_Quinn – Não precisamos escrever músicas para as Nacionais,Nova York irá escrever por nós_.

Santana - Eu não sei quanto vocês,mas eu vou tomar uma banho.

Quinn - Mas S!Nova York tá ai fora,esperando pela gente e não temos muito tempo para criar as músicas.

Rachel - Ou vamos ter que cantar sobre copos.

Santana- Hey Mão-de-Homem,ela teve coragem de escrever alguma coisa e te usou como modelo,você e suas coisas de ão,cai fora.

Finn - Então...vamos ou não?

Santana - Eu irei tomar lá,vai que esbarro num cara famoso,rico e é amor de primeira?Nunca se sabe,estamos em Nova York né?

Brittany -...

Quinn:- Então estaremos lá embaixo,esperando e criando.

Todos foram embora,quase como se fossem um a Latina se viu sozinha olhando para sua mala,tirou o vestido e o casaco que se virar,se deparou com a amiga alta,sentada numa cadeira.

S - Você não vai com os outros?

B - Vou...mas queria...falar com você.

Ela parecia com esperanças,um pouco triste,mas com esperanç respirou fundo,procurando uma toalha.

S - Olha legal conversar sobre nós daquela vez.Só daquela vez.

Elas ficaram em silencio, enquanto Santana tirava os sapatos.

B - Acho que seria bom...conversarmos um pouco.

A loira disse levantou rápido,parecendo irritada.

S - Nem sempre o que achamos esta certo!

Brittany olhou para a morena chocada,parecendo uma criança que levou uma bronca dos pais ao fazer algo que pensou ser bonito e respirou e fechou os olhos,tentando não parecer tanto contrariada.

S -Olha..se você quiser conversar...vamos conversar..

B - Okay..

S:- Mas enquanto eu tomo banho,porque não vim pra essa cidade pra ficar enfurnada e a única coisa pra falar em casa seria sobre a cor da parede do quarto.

A loira levantou um pouco mais animada da cadeira,e seguiu a latina para dentro do banheiro.

Santana ligou a água e enquanto ela esquentava, sentou no vaso fechado e olhou o banheiro,quando a morena entrou no Box,de porta de vidro transparente,ela observou o caminho dos primeiros jatos de água percorrerem o corpo bem estruturado da amiga.

Chegou a esquecer onde estava,e até de respirar quando Santana molhou seus cabelos.

Após alguns instantes somente olhando Santana se molhar,Brittany voltou a si.

B - Você quer mesmo esbarrar com algum famoso?

S - Quem não quer?

Ela respondeu sem olhar para a garota sentada.

B - Mas porquê?

S - Pode ser que role algo...E quem tem status,dita.

Respondeu dando de ombros,e logo viu que havia falado algo que poderia machucar a outra,elas se tinha a mania de entrar neste 'estado de proteção',quando não deixava ninguém a conhecer,ninguém saber o que sentia e por _quem_ sentia.

B - Você não pode só...comprar status?

Disse de uma maneira inocente. Santana fez uma careta meio em choque,quase rindo,mas se segurou.

B - Mas você dita também,ninguém se mete contigo...Você tem toda essa sua atitude Lima Heights e ninguém tem coragem –

S - Britt.Já falei isso com você.Ninguém se mete comigo,mas você viu o que aconteceu com o Kurt,eles falavam pelas costas..Eles olham com tudo que montamos...

Brittany se levantou do vaso,pra chegar perto da porta do Box.

B - Deixa isso pra lá Santana!Você viu no baile também,as pessoas sabem que você não esta sendo você.Eles precisam que você seja verdadeira,e você precisa disso també você mesma que você conseguirá o respeito que quer.

A morena abriu a porta do Box,respingando água pela entrada dele.

S - Britt...Eu te amo,mas eu não sei de mais isso não quer dizer que possam me rotular.

Brittany segurou a porta,a abrindo mais,fazendo a outra que ela pudesse se segurar ou cair,a loira juntou seus corpos e a beijou na boca,profunda e apaixonadamente.

A única coisa que ouviam era a água caindo e escorrendo.O banheiro estava úmido,e com vapor deixando o ar mais pararam o beijo,mas seus rostos continuaram perto,e os olhos a voz baixa,a loira quebrou o silêncio.

B - Como você se sente,quando faço isso?

S - Segura.E quero ficar contigo,mas e você?

B - Eu não posso maltratar tanto assim o Artie.

Santana abriu os olhos e se afastou chateada.E encarou os olhos azuis que a olhavam surpresos.

S - Saia do banheiro.

B - Mas-

S - Sai daqui agora.

B - Mas e?-

S -Encontro vocês depois,eu ligo.

Santana desviou o olhar e voltou para debaixo da água,enquanto Brittany saiu em silêncio do banheiro,fechando a porta atrás de si.

Enquanto a água,que escorria pelos cabelos levando o shampoo,e as lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas,ela sentiu uma batida na mente,um ritmo.E começou a cantarolar.

S: **Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are **(Ei, ei, ei você e eu continuamos dançando no escuro Acaba comigo o fato de nunca sabermos onde estamos)

Após algum tempo tentando pensar e depois tentando não pensar em nada,finalmente ela desligou o chuveiro,enrolou uma toalha no corpo e outra na cabeça,abriu a porta do banheiro e foi direto para sua cama,pegar seus cremes na mala e colocar a roupa,mas ao chegar nela,ouviu algo.

B - Que música era essa?

Ela se virou rápido no a amiga deitada numa cama perto da janela,a mais distante.

Ao se recompor,ficou série e seca.

S - Pensei que fosse me encontrar depois.

B - Santana...eu não poderia..Pensei sobre o que falei.

Ela se levantou e deu alguns passos para mais perto da outra,que cruzou os braços e olhou para o a se fechar.

S - Não muito.Não demorei.

B - 40 minutos..mas quem esta contando?

O celular começou a tocar na mão da garota alta,que olhou para a tela.

B - Bem,eles provavelmente..*desligando a chamada* é a terceira vez que a Quinn liga.

S - Nem foi muito.

B - A Rachel ligou duas,o Artie cinco,Puck três,Finn uma vez,o Mike três..

S - Já entendi,eu demorei.

Enquanto Brittany contava nos dedos tentando se lembrar,Santana rolou os se encararam de novo.

B - Olha..Eu quero estar com você.

Ela deu mais um passo e tocou o braço de Santana,que se afastou um pouco e a encarou.

S - Mas você tem o Pernas Ruins.

B - Não..sem 'mas'.

S -...?

B - Eu quero estar com você,de me importar com o que pensam...Eu te entendo e eu te amo.

Santana a observou por um instante,ainda sem soltar os braços.

S - E o...?

B - Eu te peço mais uns dias.

Santana revirou os olhos soltando os braços de maneira abrupta,se virou e começou a passar um creme na perna que apoiou na cama.

B - Só mais uns dias.Não é justo com terminar com ele numa boa.

S -Isso é fácil,eu falo com ele.

Disse num tom malicioso,olhando por cima do ombro,mas ainda séria.

B:- San!Não!Respira, sua, e só.

A mãos longas tocaram a pele morena do ombro direito da latina,que perguntou um sorriso escapar ao final da frase.

S – Só minha?

B - orgulho.

Santana se virou e elas se encararam,é que o celular tocou novamente,a latina respirou fundo e pegou o aparelho,olhando quem ligava.

S - E seria perfeito se não fosse pela Tina. *atende o telefone* To indo,e com idéias.

A loira ficou animada,vendo a outra desligar o telefone,confiante e voltando a se arrumar.

B - Tem?

S - Sim...aquilo que estava cantarolando.

B - Que bom...porque o ritmo estava legal,e acabei fazendo uns esse.

A loira chacoalhou os ombros,e impulsionou o peitoral pra a outra rir.

S - Assim?

Foi uma tentativa engraçada, pois na hora em que Santana chacoalhou os ombros,sua toalha soltou,ela pisou nela e tropeçou quase caindo no chão de cara e pelada,mas por sorte Brittany teve reflexo rápido de segurá riram.

S - Somos uma boa dupla.

B -Funcionamos bem juntas.

Enquanto Santana corria para se arrumar e secar os cabelos,elas foram criando possíveis frases e versos para a música.

B -**'** **Blow the door wide open like up up and away'**?( Abra a porta com tudo, como se para cima e longe)

S - Porquê?Muito ruim?

Santana estava calçando os sapatos e olhou insegura para a risonha que estava à sua frente.

B - Não...Só...Parece alguém saindo desesperado de algum lugar...tipo..

S - Um armário?

Elas riram,a morena levantou ainda rindo e ofereceu o mindinho para a loira,que aceitou saíram do quarto,bem na hora que o celular tocou novamente.

S - **Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool …Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do**. (Ei, ei, ei você e eu continuamos tentando ficar na boa Agora é hora de dar um passo e é isso que eu vou fazer)


End file.
